Manchester (Part I)
STORM CLOUDS GATHER OVER WHITE HOUSE IN PART I OF TWO-PART SEASON PREMIERE -- In the season premiere, flashbacks reveal how the President (Martin Sheen) will officially announce his plans to run for re-election, which sends his staff into disarray as they work on the speech. But two problems dog them when Sam (Rob Lowe) realizes that Bartlet never apologized for not disclosing his multiple sclerosis while C.J. (Allison Janney) makes a crucial gaffe during a press conference. Meanwhile, the President must decide if he should greenlight a military rescue of the besieged U.S. embassy in Haiti and chief counsel Babish (guest star Oliver Platt, "Bulworth") informs Charlie (Dule Hill) to hire his own expensive lawyer before a special prosecutor begins looking into Bartlet's possible concealment of his illness. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Oliver Platt as Oliver Babish :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli :and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Recurring cast :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy Guest Starring :Evan Handler as Doug Wegland :Connie Britton as Connie Tate :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Victor McCay as Peter :Jim Beaver as Reporter Carl :Earl Boen as Reporter Paulson :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :Dennis Cockrum as Military Officer :Gregalan Williams as Robbie Mosley Co-Starring :Kim Webster as Ginger :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Ivan Allen as Newscaster Roger Salier :Mindy Seeger as Reporter Chris :Charles Noland as Reporter Steve :Kris Murphy as Reporter Katie Witt :Doris McMillon as Reporter Sandy :Dayna Devon as A.F.1. Reporter #1 :J.P. Stevenson as A.F.1. Reporter Jonathan :Jacqueline Torres as A.F.1. Reporter Sondra :Lois Foraker as Bartender Lois :Jill Remez as Reporter #4 :Randolph Brooks as Reporter Arthur Leeds :Kirk Kinder as One Star General :John Emmanuel as Agent :Mark Henderson as Driver Quotes :President Bartlet: Yes, Sandy? :Sandy (reporter): Mr. President, can you tell us right now if you'll be seeking a second term? :President Bartlet: I'm sorry Sandy, there was a little bit of noise there, could you repeat the question? :Sandy: Yes sir, can you tell us right now if you'll be seeking a second term? :puts his hands in his pockets, looks away, and smiles :President Bartlet: Yeah. And I'm gonna win. Trivia *In the scene where the Senior Staff is discussing the need for a new poll, which Joey comes in and repeats what they all have already decided - Toby makes a "Dupont Circle" comment, a Sorkin "signature" location for his Washington-based movies and television. *The Food and Drug Administration (FDA) is not an "independent agency," as is stated by CJ at the beginning of the episode. Rather, it is a an executive agency within the Department of Health and Human Services, itself a cabinet-level agency. Josh clarifies this in Part II of the episode. Music :?' | ? :doug tries to talk to toby at the bar :'rock the boat | HUES CORPORATION :c.j. and sam work and talk at the bar :instead | ABANDON JALOPY :toby tries to talk to c.j. while they play pool at the bar :evolution revolution love | TRICKY :charlie demolishes toby at pool :? | ? :group at the table at the bar Category:Episodes Category:Season 3